Friksi
by Ore Fubar
Summary: Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu mengalami perpecahan, Matsuno yang lainnya bekerja sama untuk mempersatukan kembali. Satu minggu tak bersentuhan, kamar mandi menjadi saksi dari terselesaikannya perpecahan tersebut. /lemon here/


Summary :

Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu mengalami perpecahan, Matsuno yang lainnya bekerja sama untuk mempersatukan kembali. Satu minggu tak bersentuhan, kamar mandi menjadi saksi dari terselesaikannya perpecahan tersebut.

Disclaimer : Osomatsu-san Fujio Akatsuka

Friksi Ore Fubar

Genre : family, romance.

Rating : M

Warning : INI YAOI, BOY X BOY, YANG TYDAC SUKA GO OUT SADJA –heheh. out of character, setting saat episode Jyushimatsu punya gebetan (?), minim dialog, semi lemon –implisit, typo, banyak kalimat yang diulang, alur terlalu cepat, dan sebagainya.

Jumlah chapter : 2

Pairing : IchiJyushi, (slight) OsoChoro dan KaraTodo

a/n : fanfiksi ini dibuat atas kesenangan author akan OTP IchiJyushi –mwhahaha. Kurangnya asupan membuat author nekad bikin cerita macem gini, maapkan daku yang sangad amatir :''(

Selamat membaca !

Todomatsu Matsuno menarik pelan baju sang kakak kedua, Karamatsu Matsuno.

Yang ditarik bajunya menoleh sok perlente, lengannya merangkul pundak sang adik bungsu kemudian mulutnya mulai merapalkan kalimat-kalimat narsisme dengan background kilauan emas. Todomatsu mendecak dan meninju pipi sang kakak cukup kuat, membuat yang ditinju mengaduh sebentar.

''ada apa brother?''

''apa yang terjadi antara Ichimatsu nii-san dan Jyushimatsu nii-san? Belakangan ini mereka jarang berdekatan.''

Karamatsu mengalihkan pandangan, pada Ichimatsu yang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan kucingnya, kemudian pada Jyushimatsu yang tidak bisa diam seperti biasa. Padahal lumrahnya, ketika 6 Matsuno bersaudara itu sedang bermalas-malas bersama, Jyushimatsu akan terlihat mendekat pada Ichimatsu hanya untuk sekedar mengajaknya bermain meskipun ditolak berkali-kali, atau untuk duduk berdua menikmati waktu bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih –

Ya, Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu adalah sepasang kekasih sekaligus saudara kembar sedarah.

Yang lainnya pun tidak berbeda, ke-6 Matsuno bersaudara itu menjalin hubungan satu sama lain semenjak masa SMA dimulai. Osomatsu dengan Choromatsu, dan Karamatsu dengan Todomatsu. Relasi tak biasa antara ke-6 Matsuno itu sudah menjadi rahasia bagi mereka, bahkan ayah dan ibu mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Dengan gagalnya mereka sebagai anak dan menjadi seorang NEET itu sudah cukup mengecewakan. Maka dari itu ke-6 Matsuno itu sepakat bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun tentang relasi diantara mereka kepada orang lain, meskipun kepada orangtua mereka sekalipun. Sikap mereka yang tergila-gila pada Totoko hanya selingan semata, sebagai topeng aman menutupi jati diri mereka yang mencintai saudara kandung sendiri. Dan sejenis.

Ketika suara buku yang tergeletak jatuh terdengar, semua Matsuno menoleh ke sumber suara. Pasti selalu begitu, pasti selalu kakak tertua mereka –Osomatsu yang memulai semua. Bagaimana tidak, saat suasana sedang normal-normalnya, Osomatsu mencoba untuk menggoda adik keduanya –Choromatsu untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh bahkan di depan adiknya yang lain. Yah, Osomatsu memang kelewat mesum, dan Choromatsu harus mati-matian menahan malu ketika saudaranya yang lain menatap kearah dirinya yang ditindih Osomatsu secara paksa.

''Nii-san! Hentikan bodoh! Yang lainnya melihat!''

''hehe ayolah Colimatsu, lagipula mereka sudah terbiasa.''

''apanya yang terbiasa?! Dan juga namaku Choromatsu! Bukan Colimatsu!''

Begitulah, sebelum bervulgar, pasangan merah dan hijau itu selalu beradu omong. Jyushimatsu yang sedang merapalkan hustle muscle itu kini sudah berhenti, Matsuno berbaju kuning itu duduk di dekat Ichimatsu yang acuh-acuh saja. Di sisi lain, Karamatsu mulai termotivasi untuk menggoda Todomatsu sama seperti Osomatsu, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Todomatsu sudah meninju terlebih dulu dan bersiap untuk menceramahi kakaknya.

6 Matsuno itu sudah membentuk kelompok khusus.

''Ichimatsu nii-san?''

Ah, suara ini. Ichimatsu hapal betul dengan suara yang selalu riang itu. Matsuno berbaju ungu tua itu berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi Matsuno baju kuning di sampingnya, ia mengalihkan atensi dengan menjadikan kucing sebagai pelarian. Ichimatsu memang dingin, tapi lain cerita untuk Jyushimatsu. Setidaknya Ichimatsu bisa sedikit leleh dengan sikap hyperaktif yang dimiliki Jyushimatsu, meskipun kadang-kadang adiknya itu menyebalkan dan tidak bisa dikendalikan pergerakannya.

Tapi untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan, Ichimatsu tidak bisa menunjukkan sifatnya yang leleh kepada Jyushimatsu. Ia benar-benar kesal –lebih tepatnya merasa terkhianati atas apa yang Jyushimatsu lakukan belakangan ini.

Itu berawal dari keanehan yang ditunjukkan Jyushimatsu. Jika biasanya Matsuno berbaju kuning itu selalu tidak bisa tenang dengan mulut terbuka, maka pada waktu itu, waktu yang membuat Ichimatsu merasakan luka hati untuk pertama kalinya, Jyushimatsu benar-benar bersikap berbeda. Bukan menjadi negatif, malah menjadi positif karena Jyushimatsu bertingkah seperti orang normal pada umumnya, bukan seperti dirinya yang terkesan gila dan kekanakan.

Hustle muscle yang tidak pernah berhenti dari mulutnya sudah berhenti, bibirnya yang selalu terbuka sudah mengatup, sikapnya yang frontal menjadi tenang, nada bicaranya yang penuh kekonyolan dan berantakan menjadi tertata. Yang pertama kali merasakan adalah Osomatsu, lewat sapaan pagi yang biasanya heboh kemudian menjadi normal. Namun yang paling pertama kali menyadari dan mengkhawatirkannya adalah Ichimatsu sendiri. Tetapi Matsuno ke 4 itu berusaha mengabaikannya dan menganggap bahwa itu tidak akan berkepanjangan, namun nyatanya tidak.

Mengetahui kenyataan yang ada, hatinya benar-benar terluka.

Apa yang membuat Jyushimatsu berubah sedrastis itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Seorang perempuan.

Jelas sekali Ichimatsu terluka. Hanya saja ia tidak menunjukkannya, ia menganggap bahwa memang sudah sewajarnya Jyushimatsu benar-benar berubah untuk menjadi lebih baik demi seorang perempuan yang memang Jyushimatsu sukai.

Lantas apa ia bagi Jyushimatsu?

Memikirkan itu membuat kepalanya pening, dadanya juga sesak. Percayalah, itu pertama kalinya Ichimatsu merasakan sakit hati dan cemburu buta, dirinya benar-benar bersyukur perempuan yang bersama Jyushimatsu harus pindah dan meninggalkan kekasihnya disini.

Memang kejadian itu sudah berlalu, sekitar seminggu lamanya. Kondisi Jyushimatsu langsung kembali seperti biasanya, Matsuno yang lain menganggap bahwa itu cuma kejadian tidak penting karena mereka berpendapat bahwa Jyushimatsu tidak akan mungkin mengkhianati Ichimatsu.

Tapi Ichimatsu lain cerita, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Jyushimatsu itu baik dan nyaris tidak mungkin berpaling, tetap saja ia merasa terluka.

Ichimatsu membenci dirinya yang menjadi terbawa perasaan, ia selalu mati-matian mengendalikan emosinya untuk tidak bertanya membabi buta pada Jyushimatsu perihal dirinya yang dianggap apa selama mereka berhubungan. Lagipula Jyushimatsu itu sangat kekanakan –perilakunya tidak menolong sama sekali untuk mengatasi sakit yang diderita Ichimatsu. Intinya, Jyushimatsu itu tidak peka. Dan Ichimatsu sangat ingin untuk menghilangkan cemburu pada hatinya.

Percayalah, itu hal yang sulit ia lakukan, terlebih Ichimatsu sangat tidak pandai dalam mengutarakan perasaan. Ia pernah kepikiran untuk berkonsultasi pada salah satu saudaranya, dan yang menjadi opsi pertamanya adalah Todomatsu.

''Ichimatsu nii-san?''

Ichimatsu terkaget ketika sebuah lengan memeluk punggungnya dari belakang, dan pipinya segera bersemu merasakan kepala Jyushimatsu yang bersender dan menggesek-gesek punggungnya seperti kucing. Sumpah, Ichimatsu sangat merindukan bocah itu –sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak menyentuhnya. Hanya saja perasaannya yang rumit selalu menghalangi, bayang-bayang akan Jyushimatsu yang mengkhianatinya selalu menghantui. Ichimatsu takut, ia takut.

''ne, kau marah padaku?''

Jyushimatsu bertanya pelan, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di punggung sang kakak. Ichimatsu belum bergeming, ia malah menatapi Osomatsu yang sudah keterlaluan menelanjangi Choromatsu. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah lain, tidak menemukan keberadaan Karamatsu dan Todomatsu di ruangan itu.

''ahn –nii san –''

Ichimatsu mendecih, Osomatsu memang sialan. Desahan seperti itu cukup membuatnya merinding, dan ketika ia lihat sekilas, Choromatsu sudah berantakan dengan Osomatsu yang sudah setengah jalan. Ah, gawat. Ichimatsu mulai terangsang dan ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Jyushimatsu. Karena itu dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, Jyushimatsu terkaget dan hanya bisa mendongak menatap punggung kakaknya yang meninggi. Kemudian Ichimatsu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan ketus, bahkan kucingnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Seketika Jyushimatsu menunduk sedih, ia sudah tidak tahu tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Ia ingin Ichimatsu kembali seperti biasanya, kembali menenangkan dan mengusap kepalanya ketika perilakunya sudah tidak terkontrol, kembali memperhatikan setiap ocehannya yang tidak jelas, kembali membawanya jalan-jalan dengan dirinya yang berkostum seperti anjing, kembali menyentuhnya dengan lembut –

Jyushimatsu berdiri dengan cepat. Mengejar sang kakak yang sepertinya masih belum sampai pada tangga.

Sementara itu, atensi Osomatsu sedikit teralihkan. Baru menyadari bahwa semua adiknya telah menghilang, kemudian ditatapnya Choromatsu yang sudah merona dan terengah kepayahan dengan keringat dan bibir yang membengkak. Osomatsu menyeringai,

''mereka sudah pergi, hehe. Ayo lanjutkan.''

'kakak yang biadab.' batin Choromatsu.

Ketika menuruni anak tangga pertama, Ichimatsu dikejutkan dengan sebuah hantaman yang menimpa punggungnya.

Bukan hantaman, melainkan sebuah pelukan keras dari bocah yang ia rindukan. Jyushimatsu mengejarnya, tanpa suara. Ya –tentu saja Jyushimatsu akan menyusulnya karena tidak mungkin Matsuno berbaju kuning itu menonton adegan dewasa yang diperagakan kakak-kakaknya sendiri. Ichimatsu berdecak pelan, ia berbalik. Mukanya dingin.

''ada apa? ''

Ichimatsu bersumpah, bahwa saat itu ia sangat menyesal telah memasang muka dingin.

Karena Jyushimatsu dengan tumpahan air mata menyambutnya, sang adik tersayang menangis tanpa suara. Matanya membesar dan berkaca-kaca, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan kedua tangannya mengepal di samping badan. Mendadak, Ichimatsu merasa gagal sebagai kakak-juga sebagai kekasih. Ia merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, ah . . .

Ichimatsu sudah tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang menjengkelkan.

''Jyushimatsu, maaf.''

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichimatsu berlari cepat menuruni anak tangga dan keluar. Todomatsu yang sedang bermain-main bersama Karamatsu di ruang tamu langsung terkejut ketika mendengar hentakan kaki berdentum di lantai tatami, sejenak mereka menghentikan permainan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Pasangan itu berniat untuk pergi ke ruangan atau kamar ke-6 Matsuno yang berada di lantai atas, alangkah terkejutnya Todomatsu ketika mendapati Jyushimatsu yang menangis dan terduduk sendirian di anak tangga.

''Nii-san!'' teriaknya kaget.

Karamatsu yang langsung bisa membaca suasana, tanpa berpikir panjang berlari keluar dan menyusul Ichimatsu. Todomatsu menghampiri kakak termudanya dan duduk, mengusap bahu yang bergetar.

Ternyata apa yang Todomatsu perkirakan benar, Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu sedang mengalami perpecahan.

''Nii-san, ada apa?''

Dengan terseguk Jyushimatsu mulai menceritakan semuanya.

''Ichimatsu! Tunggu! Woi!''

Kusomatsu mengejarnya, ah merepotkan.

Lagipula kenapa dirinya berlari?

Entahlah. Entahlah. Entahlah.

Yang Ichimatsu rasakan hanya sakit di dadanya. Dan ia tidak suka.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga, sebentar lagi orangtua mereka pulang dari undangan keluarga Totoko. Ichimatsu sudah capek berlari, efek dari dirinya yang malas bergerak dan jarang keluar rumah. Untuk itu cukup mudah bagi Karamatsu mengejar adiknya tersebut, dengan kasar ia meraih bahu Ichimatsu dan membalikannya paksa.

''kau kenapa Ichimatsu?! Jyushimatsu menangis sendirian! ''

''apa pedulimu, Kusomatsu?! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! ''

''aku hanya tidak suka adikku menangis seperti itu –''

Duak!

''jangan mengejarku. Kumohon hiburlah Jyushimatsu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. ''

Setelah menonjok Karamatsu sekuat tenaga sampai sedikit terpental, Ichimatsu kembali berlari seusai mengatakannya. Karamatsu yang terduduk di tanah hanya terdiam, menatap punggung adiknya yang lama-lama menghilang ditelan jarak. Ia sebaiknya tidak mengejar, nada bicara Ichimatsu benar-benar seperti seorang pembunuh tadi. Dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika dirinya tercekik dan mati nantinya.

''duh, pakaian modisku jadi ternoda kan. Tapi Karamatsu tetaplah keren seperti biasa. ''

Masih sempat-sempatnya Matsuno kedua itu narsis.

Ugh, pukulan Ichimatsu benar-benar kuat.

Hari sudah petang, orangtua mereka sudah kembali.

Semua Matsuno berkumpul di markas –terkecuali Ichimatsu yang entah kemana dan Jyushimatsu yang pergi minum-minum sendirian. Untuk itu Choromatsu bertanya tentang keberadaan mereka –terlihat tebal muka meskipun lehernya berhiaskan tanda merah dari Osomatsu tersayang. Todomatsu, sebagai orang yang paling waras untuk masalah percintaan, segera menjelaskan situasi yang ada.

Karamatsu juga tak luput berbicara, mengatakan tentang bagaimana marahnya Ichimatsu saat ia mengejarnya. Osomatsu mengerutkan alisnya tajam, ''apa ini gara-gara Jyushimatsu yang sempat kencan dengan gadis itu?''

Dan tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, karena yang tahu jawaban dengan pasti hanya Ichimatsu.

''ketika aku bertanya pada Jyushimatsu nii-san kenapa Ichimatsu nii-san begitu dingin padanya, ia bilang bahwa ia juga tidak tahu. Aku tanya apakah mereka punya masalah atau pernah membicarakan hal yang menyinggungkan, ia menjawab tidak. '' ujar Todomatsu.

''Karamatsu, apa kau bertanya alasannya pada Ichimatsu? '' tanya Choromatsu.

''bagaimana aku mau bertanya, dia keburu memukulku keras-keras dan berlari begitu saja. Ia hanya memintaku untuk tidak mengejarnya dan kembali untuk menghibur Jyushimatsu karena ia bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. '' jawab Karamatsu.

''tapi tidak kusangka, Jyushimatsu sampai menangis . . . '' kata Osomatsu.

Todomatsu mencibir dengan muka masam, ''kau sendiri, sebagai kakak tertua tidak berguna. Adik sedang dilanda masalah, malah bercinta ria bersama si Matsuno yang gemar ngidol.''

Wajah Choromatsu memerah dengan cepat, ''t-tunggu, Todomatsu kau tidak perlu sevulgar itu! ''

Lalu Karamatsu menyela, tangannya menyelip di pinggang Todomatsu. ''bukankah kita juga begitu, brother? Bahkan perjalananku yang sedang menjamah dada seksi mu-''

Duak!

''mati kau.'' Sumpah Todomatsu.

''sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita selesaikan masalah Jyushimatsu.'' lerai Choromatsu kemudian, sekaligus berharap bahwa Todomatsu akan berhenti menyinggung kegiatannya bersama Osomatsu tadi.

''menyelesaikan bagaimana, bahkan kita tidak tahu masalahnya.'' Komentar Karamatsu. Semuanya terdiam, nampak berpikir. Ini cukup susah dipecahkan, mengingat cara pikir dan sifat dari duo Matsuno itu memang sulit ditebak. Terutama Jyushimatsu, yang terkesan bermuka dua bahkan melebihi Todomatsu. Ichimatsu tidak jauh berbeda sebenarnya, sifat sadis dan tidak berbelas kasih dibalik sikapnya yang selalu suram menjadi poin misterius tersendiri, kedua Matsuno itu dapat melakukan hal diluar pikiran jika mereka mau.

Apalagi mereka tidak terlalu banyak mengumbar kemesraan di depan Matsuno yang lain, berbeda dengan pasangan Osomatsu atau Karamatsu yang tidak segan-segan mencium bahkan melakukan ekhm –pada pasanganya masing-masing. Ya, itu tidak aneh sih, mengingat Ichimatsu yang tidak senang menjadi pusat perhatian dan menganggap itu benar-benar hal privasi. Jyushimatsu sendiri tidak keberatan, sehingga sangat sedikit informasi yang bisa diakses mengenai hubungan dua Matsu tersebut.

''begini, abaikan dulu masalah yang menjaid penyebab pecahnya mereka.'' Kata Choromatsu, yang lain menatapnya berbarengan, ''lantas?'' tanya Osomatsu.

''kita pikirkan saja bagaimana cara agar Jyushimatsu bisa kembali dekat dengan Ichimatsu. '' lanjutnya. Semuanya kembali terdiam, memecahkan masalah percintaan memang menyulitkan, apalagi cinta antar lelaki yang cenderung susah jujur pada perasaan sendiri.

''aku . . . terpikirkan satu cara.'' Ujar Osomatsu. ''kita buat Jyushimatsu mabuk semabuk mungkin, bahkan kalau perlu, kita tambahkan obat perangsang -''

Duak!

Kali ini Osomatsu yang mendapat tinju pedas sang bungsu Matsuno. Kakak tertua itu memang tidak ada bagusnya, sudah gagal, mesum dan menyesatkan pula. Kadang Todomatsu menyesal mempunyai kakak –tidak, ia menyesal sudah menjadi adik dari si mesum berbaju merah itu. Karamatsu menarik tangan Todomatsu dengan lembut, menenangkan. Yang ditarik tangannya sedikit merona karena mendapat perlakuan demikian, untuk sesaat mereka tenggelam dalam amor mereka sendiri.

Nyaris Karamatsu mencium bibir Todomatsu, jikalau Osomatsu tidak melanjutkan usulnya.

''dengar dulu. Ketika Jyushimatsu berada dalam kondisi diujung tanduk, dan kita mempertemukan dia dengan Ichimatsu, maka Ichimatsu tidak akan punya pilihan lain. Lagipula, sepertinya mereka sudah lama tidak bersentuhan, bukankah sangat berat tidak menyentuh pasanganmu selama seminggu penuh? '' lanjutnya. ''bahkan, satu jam tidak menyentuh Colimatsu sayang saja, aku sudah –''

Duak!

Giliran Choromatsu yang meninju kakak tertua Matsuno itu.

Karamatsu menyela, ''itu boleh dicoba, hitung saja sebagai pendekatan. Setidaknya mereka dapat menghapus jarak mereka, lebih beruntung ketika prosesnya nanti, keduanya mau berkata jujur terutama untuk Ichimatsu.''

''tapi apa itu jalan satu-satunya? Bisa saja kondisi Jyushimatsu nii-san sedang menurun -''

''my lovely brother, jika sake dan obat perangsang memegang kendali, kau tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa kecuali sentuhan dan sentuhan. '' Karamatsu berujar, tangannya menyelip pada baju Todomatsu.

''Kusomatsu nii-san. '' glare menguar dari sang empu baju.

''ini sudah mau jam 9, sebaiknya kita mencari Ichimatsu -''

Srek

Pintu bergeser. Semua Matsuno diam bersamaan.

Ichimatsu Matsuno sudah kembali. Air mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah, terlihat mengantuk namun sembab merah pada lingkar matanya tidak terelakkan. Namun ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama, menyadari bahwa apa yang ia cari tidak ada disana.

''Jyushimatsu kemana? ''

Gawat. Nada bicara Ichimatsu benar-benar mencekam. Todomatsu berkeringat dingin, muka Ichimatsu semakin sangar dari biasanya. Osomatsu segera berdiri dan menenangkan Ichimatsu, ketika sebentar lagi amukan menguar dari sang Matsuno ke 4, sebuah suara yang parau terngiang-ngiang di tangga.

''Hustle –hik hustl –hik! Muscle muscle –hik! ''

Tidak salah lagi, itu Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu mendorong Osomatsu yang sedang memeganginya agar tetap tenang, dan segera berlari menuju arah suara. Ia begitu tergesa dan takut, dilihatnya Jyushimatsu yang menaiki tangga dengan kepayahan. Matanya sedikit sayu dengan wajah memerah, ah –bocah ini mabuk.

''Jyushimatsu!''

Lantai atas kediaman keluarga Matsuno sedikit ricuh dengan langkah kaki menghentak dan terburu-buru pada tatami, mengusik ketenangan sehingga orangtua mereka sampai menghampiri dan terheran-heran tentang apa yang terjadi.

''ada apa sebenarnya? '' sang ibu bertanya, mukanya terlihat bingung melihat Jyushimatsu yang dibopong oleh Ichimatsu. Matsuno yang lain, yang mendengar ucapan ibu mereka dari tangga, segera berhamburan keluar dengan panik. Todomatsu, yang pintar mencari alibi, segera mengambil alih kondisi. Sementara Karamatsu memerintahkan Ichimatsu untuk membawa Jyushimatsu ke kamar, Todomatsu dibantu oleh Choromatsu mencoba menjelaskan sebaik mungkin tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tentu saja berbohong.

Di pintu masuk kamar, Jyushimatsu memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Ichimatsu berdesis, dibenarkannya posisi Jyushimatsu yang berpegangan pada bahunya. Bibir penuh muntahan itu masih merapalkan huscle muscle tanpa henti, meskipun terpotong oleh cegukan. Karamatsu membantu menyiapkan futon agar Jyushimatsun dibaringkan, Osomatsu melepas hoodie yang dikenakan adiknya dan membersihkan muntahan di pintu dengan ekspresi jijik. Ichimatsu masih memasang muka sangar, ketika futon sudah siap, ia membaringkan Jyushimatsu perlahan, namun segera terkaget kala Jyushimatsu menarik lehernya mendekat dan terpaksa, Ichimatsu berada dalam posisi menindih sang adik tersayang.

''hei bodoh, bangun.'' Kata Ichimatsu seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Jyushimatsu dengan tangannya. Yang ditepuk pipinya hanya menggeliat pelan, bau asam dari muntahan perut tercium tajam. Ichimatsu menukik alisnya tajam, bocah ini butuh mandi.

Matsuno yang lain segera menyusul memasuki kamar, Osomatsu dengan muka yang membiru baru kembali dari kamar mandi disambut Choromatsu yang bertanya khawatir. Karamatsu dan Todomatsu menyimak pasangan yang sedang bertindihan itu, tiba-tiba si bungsu Matsuno tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Karamatsu, ''Ichimatsu nii-san begitu lembut pada Jyushimatsu nii-san, manisnya. '' kata Matsuno dengan nama lain Totty itu.

''oi, haruskah kita pergi meninggalkan mereka? '' Choromatsu berbisik pada Karamatsu, yang dibisiki mengangguk singkat.

''tunggu sebentar. Kemungkinan besar mereka melakukan itu akan sangat lama, bagaimana dengan kita nanti? '' interupsi Osomatsu, Choromatsu bersiap memukul kakaknya itu namun yang hendak dipukul segera mengelak, ''maksudku mau kemana kita? Ini bahkan sudah malam, kau mau tidur di balkon? '' lanjutnya. Matsuno yang lain terdiam dengan muka berpikir, benar juga apa yang dikatakan kakak tertua itu.

''tapi siapa yang mau mengingatkan Ichimatsu nii-san? Bahkan menatap wajahnya saja aku gemetaran. '' ujar Todomatsu. ''lagipula, kalau bukan disini, mau dimana lagi mereka melakukannya? '' sambungnya. Yang lain semakin diam kebingungan, empat Matsuno itu berbisik-bisik membentuk lingkaran dan berdiskusi sesenyap mungkin.

Sementara itu, Ichimatsu masih harus bersabar menumpu berat badannya pada sebelah lengan karena Jyushimatsu tidak mau melepaskan rangkulannya.

Ditatapnya muka sang adik tersayang, mata sayu dan tidak fokus dengan pipi memerah akibat sake, juga bau asam muntahan yang tersisa di bibir dan kaus yang dikenakannya. Ichimatsu mengerutkan kening, jaketnya juga terkena muntahan. Jyushimatsu sudah berhenti menggumamkan hustle muscle, mata mereka bertemu dalam diam dan Ichimatsu takut kehilangan kendali. Salahkan Jyushimatsu yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah, menggumamkan nama Ichimatsu dengan napas memberat dan hal sepele seperti itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Ichimatsu tergugah.

Gawat, Matsuno yang lain masih disini semua, tapi muka Jyushimatsu sangat sialan –menggoda.

Ichimatsu memutar otaknya, sebelum diambil alih oleh nafsu nantinya. Ia bangkit tanpa melepaskan rangkulan Jyushimatsu, sehingga yang merangkul ikut terbawa bangkit dan Ichimatsu menggendong Jyushimatsu seperti anak kecil. Dilihatnya Matsuno yang lain sedang berbisik-bisik entah membicarakan apa, Ichimatsu yang menggendong Jyushimatsu bersiap berjalan keluar kamar sebelum Todomatsu menyadari pergerakannya dan bertanya,

''Ichimatsu nii-san?''

''aku akan memandikan Jyushimatsu. Dia bau. ''

Setelah itu, Ichimatsu dengan Jyushimatsu di gendongannya menghilang dari kamar.

Matsuno yang lain saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Mereka tidak perlu repot akan masalah ini, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan segera selesai karena –

(Wajah Ichimatsu melembut tadi).

''Jyushimatsu, kau bisa berdiri? Tahan sebentar, ''

Ichimatsu menyenderkan Jyushimatsu pada tembok kamar mandi, sementara dirinya menyiapkan bath up dengan air hangat, juga peralatan mandi seperti sabun dan shampo serta handuk. Dilihatnya Jyushimatsu yang berdiri sekoyongan, masih dibawah efek mabuk namun sepertinya mulai berkurang.

Setelah semuanya siap, Ichimatsu memangku bahu sang adik tersayang.

Dan –baiklah, selanjutnya sangat membuat Ichimatsu gugup.

''k-kau bisa membuka pakaianmu sendiri?'' Ichimatsu bertanya dengan muka memerah sampai telinga, sementara yang ditanya hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Ichimatsu menghela napasnya panjang, jujur saja, kepunyaannya sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia mulai membuka pakaian Jyushimatsu. Dimulai dari kaus putih polos, kemudian kaus dalam, celana trening dan yang terakhir –celana dalam.

Oh tuhan, demi apapun –Ichimatsu benar-benar awkward saat melepaskan celana dalam sang adik.

Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menegang, bahkan Jyushimatsu pun menegang –bahkan lebih parah.

Ichimatsu makin memerah, kini wajahnya terasa panas. Padahal matanya tidak henti menatap kepunyaan sang adik yang berdiri melawan gravitasi, kemudian ia beralih pada Jyushimatsu yang bergumam tidak jelas dengan mata terpejam. Sekali lagi Ichimatsu menghela napas keras, ia butuh untuk sedikit menenangkan pikiran karena ia harus segera membersihkan Jyushimatsu sebelum adiknya masuk angin.

Untuk itu, Ichimatsu mulai membopong Jyushimatsu agar mau memasuki bath up, dan berhasil. Kehangatan air dan bau wangi sabun membuat Jyushimatsu rileks, Matsuno ke-5 itu duduk dan bersandar di bath up dengan senyum lebar terpatri. Ichimatsu ikut tersenyum namun hanya senyum tipis, ia menggulung lengan jaketnya dan bersiap menyabuni sang adik.

''Jyushimatsu, bangun. Aku akan menyabuni kepalamu.''

Yang dipanggil tidak merespon, tenggelam dalam kenyamanan air. Ichimatsu menepuk lagi pipi adik tersayang, memanggil pelan dan mengguncang dengan halus. Namun Jyushimatsu tak kunjung merespon, kepalanya bersandar lemas pada bathup dan ritme napasnya melambat.

Bukan apa-apa, Jyushimatsu hanya tertidur.

Karena itu Ichimatsu memikirkan cara lain, selanjutnya Matsuno berjaket ungu tua itu naik bathup dan duduk di sisian bathup sehingga kepala Jyushimatsu tepat berada diantara kakinya. Ia memindahkan kepala Jyushimatsu dengan hati-hati, tidak mau membangunkan sang adik. Jyushimatsu berhasil ditempatkan dalam posisi nyaman, kepalanya bersandar diantara paha Ichimatsu dengan posisi duduk bersila.

Namun apa yang Jyushimatsu lakukan selanjutnya sangat mengejutkan, ia berbalik badan sehingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan paha Ichimatsu yang terbuka. Ichimatsu menganga horor tetapi segera termangu ketika menemukan Jyushimatsu yang menangis, lagi.

''J-jyushimatsu? ''

''onegai, nii-san. ''

Eh?

(Jyushimatsu memegang wajah Ichimatsu, ia tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca,)

''aku merindukanmu, sentuhlah aku. '' lanjutnya.

Sedetik kemudian Ichimatsu mencium rakus bibir adiknya.

Aah, Ichimatsu sudah tidak tahan lagi.

TBC

Disambung chapter depan lemonnya yak *ditabok*

Dibikin dua chapter karena sengaja, cerita yang panjang sudah masuk hitungan makannya disambung di chapter depan sadja. Lemonnya kemungkinan besar eksplisit *dasar author mesyum* dan tolong review nya!

Oya, terima komentar pedesh apalagi kritikan dan masukan, flame –er –hahah boleh lah silahkan XD

Danke, und tchus!

4 Mei 2017

20 : 03


End file.
